robloxfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleepover
'''Sleepover '''is the twenty-first episode and overall the twenty-first episode of season one of ROBLOX Family. Plot Funneh and her friends are hosting a sleepover party, and she invites her friends, excitedly, they then start the sleepover. Then they go to the Pizza Party Sleepover Bizzaro with a boombox and pizza wallpaper, along with a bed hotel and restaurant, which Funneh will show a great TV show, then Funneh steps on the pizza, and then they go to the pizza resort, but stops them because they have to measure themselves. Rainbow cannot go due to the hat, but that's literally all to her. Then Lunar said to Funneh that they didn't talk about everybody's pajamas as they explain their pajamas. But Gold comments rude about the comfy pajamas, when Lunar likes the slippers. And then Funneh changes her sign from: "YOU MUST BE THIS TALL TO ENTER" to "NO SASSY TOLERANCE", and making Gold not be sassy at a sleepover. Draco asks about why the wallpaper is pizza-scented and licks it when Funneh says not. Then they go to the hotel bed / restaurant resort where Gold comments nice about the noob picture. Lunar steps on the pizza then as Draco asks why, but Funneh forgot to put it on the counter due to being too short. Then they are going to get their order of pizza, when Draco comments for Hawaiian pizza or three-cheese pizza, so Funneh crosses the pepperoni sign to pepperoni only. Draco comments beverages, when only one thing is pepperoni pizza, but they're all being picky and then Funneh is getting on her nerves. And then they have a scheming plot to sneak into the ice cream parlour, and then they grab pizza before that. They make their scheming plot of how they want to do their revenge when Draco comments about the toilet in the middle, as an emergency tool, since they just can't hold it and run into the other one. Funneh and her friends go in the computer room where she plays video games, and Draco comments about a trash can. Somewhat then they jump on the bed for a tiny bit, when some water is running from the bathtub, commenting Funneh isn't running the bathtub, but comments about the tooth-brush part. Funneh's friends still are not sleepy yet, so they do their scheming plot, but Gold has the weights Funneh tells her not to have and changes the sign from "NO SASSY TOLERANCE" into "NO STRONG TOLERANCE", which Gold makes a comment about it not making sense. Later, they finally do their scheming plot. They heist the pizza shop, the ice-cream parlour and then... commenting the house, but no, they try a neighbourhood one, even though Funneh falls asleep, even though Draco asks to heist the cafe first before that, when Rainbow and Draco fight, Gold asks to steal the teacher's apple, and Rainbow picks the coffee shop. Funneh wants to heist a real home. But since none of them picked any of them, they heist all of the buildings, even though it's because they were hungry. Draco also makes a scheme plot to steal a toy for Lunar, when after he and the Krew find fidget spinners and play with them, while Gold has a pretty one. Then they go to the ice-cream shop, like Lunar wanted, but some people were already there and they pretend to be customers although they had to pay but they were poor, but it's an ice cream heist and they run out if they might get caught heisting. They take the ice cream and leave, and they sit to eat instead of running around, but Funneh falls back asleep, and Rainbow and Draco try to wake them up, then Draco slaps Funneh to wake her up. Funneh then trains for strawberry ice cream, while Gold says the next stop is the coffee shop in the town, but Funneh falls asleep on the ice cream, then Funneh also forgets about the little heist and her friends and her use their toys to heist to the town to go to the coffee shop. Since no one is there, so they broke in and heist the shop, even though an adult comes. Later, everyone gets smoothies and caffeine, even though Draco knows he can't sleep and wants to have caffeine, and he goes hyper, then Funneh has to spill banana smoothie all over Draco's pajamas, saying he got all wet and had to change his clothing. When Draco finished changing his clothes, Gold was pretending to be the school teacher, but the next destiny was to heist Mrs. Grumblebolt's apple. But Draco comments about it, and then they all go into the school, but when they go in the school, Mrs. Grumblebolt is nowhere to be found, and Funneh forgets Mrs. Grumblebolt that she took the chalk away, as they kept eating the apples. Funneh is commenting about something about why Mrs. Grumblebolt is giving them detention for no reason. After the commenting, they go to someone else's house to view his or her house and uses the toilet, then they find out there's a baby in the room, sleeping, so then they go to a differnet party house, and they celebrate even though grown-ups are there, and they start partying and dancing by rocking! Purple Girl comments the dancing as they accept Hawaiian pizza but not mushrooms due to them being okay. Purple Girl comments about a different fan as well referencing Funneh, but a grown-up named James says Purple Guy is trying to murder kids, so they run into another room, since they're only one year old each and hide behind the counter, and after, a stranger comes in not noticing, but then they leave the other person's house by rolling the dance floor into the exit and then they go to sleep. At the end, they celebrate their episode and comment you to give 5,000 special likes for their sleepover episode, and they'll get help from 5,000 likes even if they don't! And then they all say goodbye together, as the closing credit music starts playing, after a hit move of the Krew dancing before they say goodbye. Then the credits start playing. Cast Canada/United Kingdom * Julie Lemieux as Funneh, Gold, Rainbow and Lunar * Frank Meschkuleit as Draco * Ted Dykstra as James France * Violette Chauveau as Funneh * Ariane-Li Simard-Cote as Gold * Johanne Leveille as Rainbow * Catherine Hamman as Lunar * Fred Desagers as Draco * Bernard Fortin as James Credits Further information: Sleepover/Credits Airdates Canada * YTV (March 11th, 2004) * five (March 10th, 2004) * ROBLOX TV Studios (April 20th, 2004) * BBC Kids (June 8th, 2004) France * Tele-Quebec (September 14th, 2004) * France Televisions (April 1st, 2004) Characters featured Main characters * Funneh * Draco * Gold * Lunar * Rainbow Supporting characters * Purple Girl * James Referenced and minor characters * Mrs. Grumblebolt (unseen, referenced) Trivia * This is the first episode that Funneh and her friends heist places. * This is the first episode Funneh changes a sign. * This is the most popular episode of season one, since lots of viewers had watched the episode internationally by premiere. * TOF Studios aired this episode two hours after ROBLOX TV Studios aired it. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Treehouse TV Episodes Category:SevenSuperGirls Television Episodes Category:ROBLOX TV Studios Episodes Category:Tele-Quebec Episodes Category:France Televisions Episodes Category:Knowledge Kids Episodes Category:2004 Episodes Category:Article Stubs